


Nestari's Rebirth

by Blankedgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Stealing, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: After years of searching for an ancient tomb said to be lost to the sands. Marcus Gibbson and the group that was paid to aid him to find the tomb uncover find it and more than they could have wanted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nestari's Rebirth

The unforgiving sun stood above the archaeologist's dig. He was currently in the deserts of Egypt, Dr. Marcus Gibbson was in predicament. He has spent years looking for a tomb that many of his fellow colleagues had all agreed had been long lost to the sands of time if it even existed in the first place. A few of his more skeptical critics made that last point very much known to him.

From the few bits of still readable text, he had been able to salvage. Much of his money had gone into this venture. Over these years he has found bits and pieces of artifacts that pushed his search just the inch it needed to move forward, like a ball cresting a hill before gravity takes over. But he feels that he was running out of hills.

The number of people that were willing to sponsor his expeditions had dried up long ago but there was one person that kept him funded just enough to put one more foot in front of the other. But Marcus was fearing that his charity was running then, hell the men he had hired to help him were nearing their breaking point as well. At least that's what he could piece together from the mummers, his career was on the line right now.

They've been out here for days. As he poured over the maps hoping that they were in the right place the tent flap door flipped open and the leader of his excavation group entered.

“So Mr. Gibbson are we in the right place or not? My men and I grow tired of following your carrot-on-a-stick.” Amon angrily asked as he stormed in. Marcus just looked up at the well-built man. Clearly, he was no stranger to the harsh life of excavation in the desert. The thick black beard on the brown skin that had some clear ware and tear from the years.

“If we do not find anything today consider our contract terminated.” the man threatened. Just as Marcus was about to try and come up with a retort that didn't sound desperate, the tent flap flung open and one of the diggers came running in. “wajadna shayyana!” he says before running back to the dig.

The two men ran behind him. When they got to the dig the others were clearing out more of the sand before getting out of Marcus's way to let him examine their findings. Looking it over Marcus found some still readable carvings in the stone. His worried face started to brighten up.

“T-this is it. THIS IS IT! Dig the rest of it up, but be careful.”

“My men know how to do their job, Mr. Gibbson.” Amon said as he put his hand on his shoulder gently moving him out of the way so the men can get back to work. Composing himself he moved back to the tent to look over papers.

Hours later the group had uncovered what Marcus could determine what was the right wall after translating the text carved into it. A few more hours later they had uncovered the entrance to the tomb. The sands of both time and the desert had filled the doorway. Once in the group found themselves in the large opening room of the tomb. There were many empty spots that most likely held valuable commodities. Commodities that had most likely long ago been plundered before the sands claimed the tomb. But even without those Marcus knew this was a find of his career. But this was only the tip of this place.

“It would appear that you have gotten your carrot, Mr. Gibbson.” the leader told. His tone sounding more relaxed. The anger from earlier seeming to have subsided.

“Yes but if the writings on the texts I had are to believed there is one more secret.” he told the man as he moved to the back wall. “It should be around here.” he ran his hands over the wall before finding what he was looking for. A hidden large hand-sided stone panel that the professor pushed in. The old mechanism held firm for a moment before it started to give. As it did rumblings shook the room causing many of the men to look around in panic.

They watched at the wall near the man who had lead them here begin to slowly slide open, the dust on shelves and pedestals being shaken free slightly filling the room. The moving wall revealed a stone passage down further into the dark recesses of the tomb.

Just as he was about to take a step Amon spoke up. “Listen, Mr. Gibbson, I'm happy you found the tomb but I suggest that you wait to continue your exploration. My men are exhausted and I will not work them any further today. So you can continue alone if you want to risk exploring that tunnel without any aid.”

Marcus looked upon the group, many of them wore a look that showed their lack of energy more than any words could ever convey. “Oh um yeah sorry. I guess I let my excitement get the better of me. You're right, the tomb's been here for thousands of years, what's another night?”

The bonfire roared and crackled in the night as the group sat around it eating. Amon scanned the men seeing the professor wasn't among them. His search moved over to Marcus's tent where he saw the silhouette of the man flipping through papers by lantern light. Amon grabbed a bowl of food and took it to him.

“Mr. Gibbson you need to calm down and at least eat something.” Amon tells him as he enters the tent. The professor was still moving a mile a minute not acknowledging him at all. Amon just sighed and left the bow of food he brought him on a small table. Eventually, the team settled down for the night.

The morning sun began to peek over the horizon, bathing the sands in the morning light. Marcus was wide awake and waiting as the other men slowly woke up. Soon they were all ready and the professor leads the group down the stairs lighting the torches along the way. The walls were lined with many tributes most of them still in good looking condition. Some laid shattered on the stair's most likely they ended up there after one of the many earthquakes that had to have happened between now and when this place was created. But every spot either had some tribute there or one was in pieces on the floor near where they once rested. This excited Marcus meaning that the place has gone unknown by grave-robbers. They eventually got to a large dark room.

“There should be torches along the walls that you can light.” the men moved towards the corners. The sounds of what the group assumed to be gold coins rattled as they accidentally kicked a few around. With each lit lamp, the room began to fill with a golden shine as the light reflected off the gold.

The entire group looked on in amazement as they took in the piles of gold that were stacked up around the room. Some piles were covered in sand that had found its way into the resting place. The gold may have kept most of the other men's attention but to Marcus, years of research, blood, and sweat stood up against the back wall. A golden sarcophagus waited there some sand and dust were littered on it but that didn't hide its majesty. Ignoring all the gold and other priceless artifacts the professor stood before it. As he stood there taking it in he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head he saw Amon there. “So how does it feel to finally stand before this? All your hard work paid off.” he asked in a warm tone. Marcus leaned towards the sarcophagus to dust some of the sand off. The grains fell to the floor as Amon turned away to begin planning on how to best get this find out of the tomb when a chill ran through him and everyone else in the room.

With the chill down his spine, he turned to look at Marcus. The look he had showed he had felt the same sensation. But as they looked at each other the sarcophagus began to rumble while the two looked on. Marcus took a step back and that was as far as he would go. In an instant the golden coffin flung open and dark shadow tendrils shot out of it wrapping themselves around the professor's arms and legs before pulling him back into the darkness. It was so quick that Marcus never had a chance to so much as let a peep out as the sarcophagus slams shut with a force that froze all the men left in the room with fear. When he found his body able to move again Amon rushed to the coffin and tried to pull the top off with all his strength. But regardless of how much he tried, it was as if the lid and the base was one solid mass of gold now. “MEN GET ME SOMETHING TO BREAK THIS OPEN!” he commanded.

…

Marcus came to floating in an empty void of darkness. His arms and legs flailed around as he got to a more upright position, or at least as far as he could consider upright. As he scoured the area trying to figure out what was going on in the sea of nothing he saw a small speck of light. The little thing grew bigger as is started to fly towards him. The sliver light came to a halt before him. With nothing else to do Marcus reached out to touch it but before he came into contact with it he heard something.

“lays khiari al'awal , walakun sayataeayan ealayh alqiam bih.” the voice said sounding like a woman, or at least from what he could make out before the ball flew at him entering his body. Marcus was panicked for a moment as he tried to figure what had just happened to him. After a few seconds passed Marcus figured it was nothing and went back to trying to find a way out when he started to clutch himself, his body getting hotter.

As he heated up the voice from before returned again. “T~this body will nees more some reworlking before it's fit for me. This t~tongue is a strange one.” a voice from in his head said. Before Marcus could even get a “What?” out. The hair on his arms started to stand on end. He was in shock as parts of his body started to change, thickening in some while slimming in others.

His arms lost much of their definition while any damages from the sun repaired itself leaving him with soft skin. His fingers lengthen slightly while thinning leaving a pair of womanly hands. His legs went through a similar change as muscle moved and transformed into curve filling fat as his legs soon became a pair that models would love to have. “Those unsightly arms and hands are unworthy for someone of my stature.”

“M~my hands!” Marcus screams as he looks at one of his changed hands. The other arm still wrapped around his gut.

“I'm changing this body to a more appealing form. Looking through your memories you seem to have found little about my form. So I'll grant you the pleasure of being that which have searched for.” the voice said as her words ringed in his head.

The arm that was holding his waist moved in as his waist caved in letting his shirt hang free. As his hips flared the front of his shirt was quick to tent the loose shirt and quickly start to strain it as two large mounds grew. “Ahh, yes my beautiful breasts. Back in the flesh.” the voice joyfully let out.

Marcus drops to his knees as his face began to change. Scars and other blemishes vanished as the face of a beautiful woman was all that was left. The transformed man's eyes blinked a mile a minute as unknowingly to him changed from their former black to shimmering silver. From the sides of his head sliver strands of hair started falling into sight. “My luxurious hair has returned.”

Marcus went silent as he felt more pins across his body. Black hairs started sprouting all over his body. “Time for my lovely fur to return.” Inch by inch more of his skin was covered in the fine black hair. It moved up his body before he felt move up his neck and face. The fur finished engulfing his head the pain ended and Marcus looked at his black fur covered very feminine body.

“What have you done to me?” he let out in shock and fear.

“Doing. My new body isn't finished yet.” Nestari said after correcting him. The name finally entering Marcus's mind. A pulling sensation started between his legs while his ears moved up his head. The silver hair parted as his new pointed ears grew through it. His panic had only increased as he felt as if hands had grabbed his face and the base of his spine and pulled. He watched as his nose stretched out into a canine muzzle, many of his teeth grew sharper as his tongue lopped out of the side of his mouth. After the muzzle finished the tongue licked his muzzle before leaving a proud smile. The biggest scare was that he had not willed it to do that. His mind was taking more and more of a backseat to all these actions. So much as he missed the long thin tail waging behind him. As it waved it started to grow a fuller coat of soft black fur except at the tip. That part changed to match the shine of the long sliver that his ears parted.

His head moved to look at the parts he couldn't feel anymore. His rear, his left leg, his right arm. What he saw his hand doing was, the uncontrolled hand had freed his member from his pants and was pumping it. Marcus could do nothing as he watched it start to turn red and it's shapeshifted. The hand moved with the care of a pottery sculptor. The fur-covered hand rubbed up and down the dick blurring the head with the shaft as the red grew brighter. Soon the head and the shaft were indistinguishable from one or another. The hand softly molded the tip of his dick leaving him with a point. The hand moved on to finish its plans as it gripped the red dick and with a bit more pressure started to form a nicely sized knot at the base of the dick.

Marcus watched in an ever-mounting level of fear as he lost control of his other arm. “Don't be so nervous. You should feel honored that your body is allowing for my return. I think you deserved a reward for your work.” when Nestari finished talking Marcus slowly began to feel parts of his body again, like blood rushing back to a hand that was slept on. Parts of his body tingled till he suddenly felt a great deal of pleasure as the hand-pumped his red rocket. He was however still unable to move anything below his neck. But the ultimate shock was the sensation of something open up between his legs. The freehand start moving down between his, rather hers legs as she felt the fingers slide along the lips of her fresh pussy. “Finally my body is has returned to the land of the living.” Nestari says out loud but this time it came from her own mouth rather than just a voice in the man's head.

“What happened to my body.” Marcus asked fearing the answer as this time his voice is the one that's on that's echos in the mind. Even though he has no control he continues to feel the pleasure that the Anubis being is subjecting her new body too. The body tenses up as Nestari jerks her dick faster and faster. Two fingers were busy taking care of a need that has been built up for hundreds of years. Her knot starting to swell and in a mighty howl she came, inside her head, poor Marcus was cumming as well. His moans echoed in her head as she came. The cum flew off into the dark void as her hips thrust hard as each shot of cum set off more aftershocks. While this level of ecstasy wasn't too crazy for Nastari the unready Marcus mind was bombarded with a tsunami of otherworldly pleasures.

The aftershocks of her orgasms slowly die out as Nestari enjoyed the felling of flesh once again. The Anubis looked down at the clothing she was wearing, they displeased her with how restrictive they were. “These garments are much too drab for my glorious form.” The clothing began to glow as they were reshaped by Nestari's magic. The beige vest floated away from her body and the shine on it grew brighter. The white shirt started shrinking while the material changed, turning in to a silk tube top like a garment. The material on the rim of the top turned to a golden color letting the black of her fur, white of the silk and the gold make a beautiful combination.

Her pants started to fluff out as they as the material underwent a similar change. The threads of the jeans slimmed down to a similar white as the top. They hung open and free as the vest finished changing. What was left were many gold bangles and other jewelry. Two bracelets went to her ankles taking the pants legs with them. A golden belt wrapped around her hips connecting to the white pants, while two wrapped around her wrists. A ring pierces one of her large canine ears while another bracelet wrapped up her hair as near the end. The gold could touch the middle of her long tail if she wanted. The final change had begun as the boots that the former man began to fade, growing more and more transparent as her fur-covered feet started to shift their weight. Instead of resting with feet flat to the ground her heels started to arc upwards. Soon she stood on just her toes and the balls of her feet in a pair of silver heels.

Nestari stood excited as her hands moved over her body enjoying the feeling of finally being able to touch her body again with flesh and blood. Her hands flowed like water, taking in every single curve. Curves she had lost centuries ago. She found her body just as hot and ready as it was when her soul was ripped from it and sealed. They left her in a tomb as some vengeful joke, a goddess that found the warmth of another worth more than any gold. But Nestari threw out this way of thinking. Now was not the time to linger on the past. She had this chance and it was time to be freed of this prison. She walked through the darkness back to where this man had entered, hips swinging side to side as she made her way down the nonexistent pathway. The dark underbelly of the sarcophagus' lid stood before her, muffled grunts seeped in from the outside. With a small push the lid flew open, the men trying to open it not prepared for the lid to open as quickly as it did.

…

The men all look on with awe and confusion. The lid fell to the floor thudding like a hollow drum barrel as it bounces it slid down away from the casket into a pile of gold coins sending them ringing across each other and the stone floor. The men watched as a woman, or at least at first glance, exited the sarcophagus. They all took in the sight of the Anubis woman in awe.

Nestari took stock of all the men that stood in the room staring at her, mouths of many of them hanging open. Her eyes glowed sliver for a moment but as she was about to speak a man stood before her. “Demon, what are you? What the hell happened to the professor?” he was firm in his words despite an Anubis woman looking at him, clearly something from another realm.

Nestari sized the man up and looked through the memories of the professor. “For a mere human to stand his ground against me. You certainly do seem worthy of the respect you command over your men, Amon.” his name coming out of her mouth with a tone that would worry many.

Amon was momentarily taken aback at her words. Nestari sensed the slight crack in his demeanor. “How do you know my name creature?” he fired back.

“Oh the good scholar, “told” me.” she said as she pointed to her chest. “You see he was kind enough to, as the people of this time say “lend” me his body. Worry not though, his mind is still completely in tack. I plan to release him at some point. Maybe.” she nonchalantly taunted the group. While all the eyes were on her, her magic was getting work. Quietly from the piles of gold and the cracks in the stone, long strips of cloth snaked closer to every person in the tomb.

“I would be happy to bed you, Amon. But I do have a “type”. She said as the clothed snakes attacked. The room erupted into a mess of screams and panic as the men tried to free themselves. The “snakes” grabbed at various body parts, arms, wrists, ankles whatever part they could get a firm grip on. They slowly moved over their bodies, leaving body parts covered in a cloth that wouldn't give regardless of how much they struggled.

Amon was left with little recourse as he watched his men became confined to the cloth creatures as there were slowly being trapped in cloth cocoons. Then one got a hold of his leg and soon was on it's way up. He twisted back around to see Nestari walking back to the sarcophagus before her silver eyes let off another glow. The gold coffin started to shift, turning into a chair, no a throne was a better word for it. The golden throne was covered in elegant violet cloth as pillows magically appeared on the seat.

With a final ultimately fruitless attempt to remove the cloth-covered his eyes as Nestari watched from her seat enjoying the squirms of the trapped men. The chamber was nearly dead quiet for a few minutes except for the occasional noise from the cloth rubbing up against itself as they squirmed. Till the bindings start to constrict in areas of the body while giving way in others. The outline of womanly hips and breasts of various sizes started forming on the quickly changing men. Some profiles grew shorter while more defined abs could be seen as the cloth pulled tight against the stomachs of others that were changing.

Seeing that the process had finished for most of them, Nestari got up from her seat before making her way over to one of the changed men's body as it laid on the floor, the body letting out a few jolts of movement. With the same excitement of a child unwrapping presents, she hooked a fingernail under one of the straps. The cloth previously stronger than steel when it had captured the men broke away like a clump of sugar. Much of the cloth going with it as it practically disintegrated. Under it the visage of beauty started to be revealed. She had the perfect face for a cute pout, and formally short balding hair had returned to shoulder-length black hair, not that it was likely for the new woman would even remember her old hair.

More of her was slowly revealed as the more of the fell away like sand being blown away. Although some stated as it formed a thin white top that held her large tits. It only just barely hid her nipples under it, but it did leave a wonderful view to the beautiful tan cleavage. The pink of her nipples bled through the white cloth. More and more of the bindings fell away to nothingness. What was left was perfectly tanned skin, the years of damage from working in the desert had vanished as if it was never there.

Once it had reached her hips the cloth shifted into a white thong before the rest of the cloth thinned changing into white see thru skirt. Her new pussy covered buy the new fabric, just waiting for Nestari to take her and have it. Nestari looked on as the first of many stood up on her own power. Her eyes opened the lovely violet eyes looked on at the Anubis woman. Nestari could see that any remnants of the man were gone now.

“M~mistress...?” she got out her voice groggy, as she had just woken up from a long night sleep. Before her lips got another word out Nestari put a fur finger to them silencing her. Leaving her to just stand before her looking into the Anubis's silver eyes.

“Yes, my beauty I am your Mistress. Now your Mistress asks a task of you.” she says as she takes one of the woman's hand into her left hand channeling some magic into it.

“I want to begin releasing your sisters. You just need to pull at any piece of the bindings and it will fall away. Can you do that for me?” she asks already knowing the answer but she enjoyed watching the cute thing nod her head like a good pet. Nestari watched as the woman ran from body to body pulling at the cloth just enough to snap a strand so she can move to another while the same process that happens to her constraints, accrues to the others. When she got to the on that had Amon in it she was stopped.

“Mistress?” the woman asked confused.

“No this one I will do myself. You did well.” Nestari praised the woman as she started to grope one of her breasts. The woman letting out a moan, the white cloth of her thong darkening as the Anubis goddess fondled her.

Nestari looked around at the women as they stood free. Their outfits were all different in some ways. Sling tops, one shoulder, cleavage windows, harem pants, and more. Some were muscled while others were soft. While a few lucky ones kept their dicks while growing another hole to take their goddess so should she choose.

As the new batch of women started looking over each other, the few that still possessed cocks getting excited in their new bodies. Nestari looked went over to the last trapped “man” and with a simple pull, the cloth snapped from where her mouth was and started fading away like with the others. Soon her head was freed leaving a beautiful face as she seems to be asleep. A sheer face veil wrapped around her lower face covering her mouth. When the fading wrapping reached her chest the cloth change form. Becoming a sheer shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. In the shirt was nestled a pair of large breasts, each bigger than the girl's head. The flawless tanned skin of her belly soon made itself known to Nestari as she enjoyed her work. Once at her hips the cloth started to shift into sheer purple dancer pants. The material was just as thin as the others. Once all the cloth had left her feet uncovered silver bracelets formed around her wrists and ankles. Between her legs sat a pussy ready to be used at any moment.

She slowly open her eyes to take in her canine goddess. “Your Highness, what may this humble servant do for you.” she asks as she kneels down. The others take note and break from their conversing and admiring one another's body to follow suit.

“Raise your heads my children. All I ask of you is to embrace and share your love for the beauty each of you now possess.” she ordered as one by one, each woman rose to their feet.

Soon the women started to break off. Pairs started to kiss each, spread their legs so that they can eat the presented sex. Others shifted so that could eat each other out. The moans of the growing orgy rang out. Those that were lucky to have kept their dick enjoyed having a woman or two tending to their twitching dicks. Others dick wielders had woman on all fours, bouncing on dicks, or pinned against the wall as they spread the fresh holes open for the first time. Nestari had retaken her seat as she calls for the former leader.

“Tend to your Goddess with your bosom.” the goddess commanded.

Nestari looks on as the woman drops to her knees before she pulls her top up letting her massive tits flop out. She makes the big red knotted cock nice and sung between them before she started to bounce her massive breasts on the dick. Her tits left the pointed tipped dick free as she got a taste of the cum that started to drip out of the tip. Before long her head is bobbing between Nestari's legs.

Nestari looks on upon the mass of bodies as the sand in the tomb disappeared while the time-worn damages began to repair themselves. All over the moan and groans were beautiful music to the goddess. The serenade reminded her the hours she and her concubines would lay with each other in the throes of passion before she was sealed away.

But right now she could feel this time was devoid of the gods, so it will be rather easy for her to spread her influence overall. Nestari smiled as she finished siphoning all the information on this time period she could from the dormant mind of Marcus.

She was drawn out of her mental planing as she cam on the woman, soaking her pretty face in a flood of creamy white. The woman pressed her breasts together allowing the warm cum to start pooling in the cum valley she made. The smell of her wet sex made its way into the canine woman's nose. Nestari looked down at the cum covered head concubine, a position she felt we best for her, who returned the gaze with half-shut eyes as droplets of fell from her chin onto her chest.

“You and your team are just the first of many that will come to appreciate the magic of sexual love.” Nestari told the woman as she lifted her chin. She just nodded in agreement. Nestari wasn't sure if the woman actually understood her or was just basking in pleasure from being covered in her goddess's seed.

“It's time for me to usher in a new world for these people.”


End file.
